Warriors Power of Six: Book 1- Rising Dawn
by Frost's Feather
Summary: This day, two new kits are born. These cats shall keep the Three alive. Having things like the Three had is like a dream come true, but all this will mean being completely different cats. They shall be different from their Clan. Have the knowledge no one else has. And things that no one has. With infinite powers in their paws, they must protect the Clans, or watch them fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A golden spotted she-cat appeared along with a flame colored tom, on the outskirts of StarClan territory. The golden spotted she-cat voiced, "Firestar, we already had the Three. Surely it's over!" the she-cat looked desperately at the flame-colored tom. "The Dark Forest should have lost most of the cats with leadership qualities!" "I thought so too Leopardstar. But I'm afraid it's not...there are some with leadership inside." Firestar murmured. Leopardstar stared at him, expression clouded with confusion and fear. "Who are the new thr-" Leopardstar started but was cut off by Firestar's calm mew. "New six." The golden RiverClan leader was startled. "Six! That can't be! RiverClan doesn't have that many cats that are kin!" Firestar sighed. "That's the problem. We must find out who they are. But...But they'll find out eventually by themselves." Leopardstar flashed Firestar a stern look. "Have you got bees in your brain! We're StarClan! We're suppose to guide and support them!" she snapped. Firestar stayed calm and shook his head "Some things even StarClan can't help...we still can only watch them from the stars." Leopardstar just sighed, "I would do anything to help RiverClan." she murmured. "And the six." Firestar added. "I hope they won't have to go through as much struggle, but unfortunately, they will have more." Leopardstar looked at her paws. "When will this end?" Firestar stared down at her. "It may never end. Not all cats are raised properly, and some can't cope. We can only give guidance from what we see. We can't all give them the love." Leopardstar knew those words were true. "Goodbye then Firestar." Firestar nodded. "I hope to see you again." and the two cats parted.

**Chapter 1**

The light shined into the nursery, as a beautiful sliver-blue queen looked at her kits. "They're lovely! They'll be loyal to RiverClan, I can feel it." a blue she-cat purred. "Of course they will Bluepool." Sliverleaf stared admiringly at the two bundles of fur. As Moonheart peeked into the nursery, the blue-gray one opened her eyes, which were blue, like mist. "Oh! Sliverleaf! Mistykit just-" Moonheart said. "I see." Sliverleaf murmured.

Mistykit looked up at them, strong wonder sparkling in her eyes. "Why won't anyone come in? Icekit and Bramblekit said that everyone came in when they opened their eyes?" The queens exchanged a look that Mistykit didn't understand. Sliverleaf opened her mouth to reply, but then the other ginger and pure white kit slowly opened her eyes, a magnificent blue like drops of dew. A larger cat whispered, "Sliverleaf!"_ It was Sliverleaf's oldest kit, but was it Willowkit? Or was it Wispykit?_ Mistykit thought. "Spottedkit has opened her eyes." _My twin sister?_ "Um, she's my sister right?" Mistykit voiced. Sliverleaf nodded gently. Spottedkit jumped excitedly. "Yay!" after shaking my paw, she asked, "So, if this is our family, we should have a father right? So who's he?" Mistykit also wanted to know. "Yeah, who is he?" The queens once again exchanged a look that Mistykit didn't understand. Moonheart padded up to them and shooed them away with her nose. "Go play with the others." They all scrambled off, except for Willowkit. "Who is our father?" Sliverleaf shot her kit with a look. "You will learn later." Looking confused, Willowkit finally ran off.

Spottedkit caught the moss ball Mistykit, Icekit, and Bramblekit were playing with and exclaimed, "I'm hungry! Let's go!" in a cheery voice. "Sure." Mistykit could only get that word in before Spottedkit dashed off in joy. _Will this sister of mine ever stop being so energetic?_ Mistykit held that thought for a while until she finally ran off herself towards Sliverleaf. Looking behind, she saw Icekit and Bramblekit playing with the ball themselves._ Guess they aren't hungry..._ As soon as she set off, she smashed into Spottedkit. "Hey! Wh-" she shouted. "Shush!" Spottedkit whispered. "They're talking about our father. Or was." Spottedkit added as the queens finished the conversation of whatever. "What's wrong with our father anyways?" Mistykit muttered. Spottedkit gazed at her. "Is that why-" Mistykit pulled her tail over her sister's mouth. A soft rustle came from the bushes they were in. They tensed until a familiar gray ear poked out. "Hi!" Willowkit exclaimed. "Sorry for that-" Willowkit was cut off by Sorrelpaw's confused stare, that also came from a hole in the bush, this time on Spottedkit's side of the thorn bush. "What are you crazy kits talking about? This bush was shaking, and you guys were trying to whisper." Spottedkit looked at her. "Where did you come from? Both of you guys." Willowkit answered, "I was just following you two." Sorrelpaw also answered the question a bit more softly. "I was coming back from eating a mouse with Sagepaw. But seriously, what are you doing?" Her emerald eyes hardened.

_Now this is just great! _"Nothing Sorrelpaw, we were just talking about how anxious we want to become apprentices! Isn't it great?" Mistykit stammered. Sagepaw came up from behind her, and shocked her to StarClan. "It's great alright, except for things we call "apprentice chores"" They all started laughing, except for Mistykit, who was still frozen._ Great StarClan, give me a warning next time Spottedkit!_ she thought crossly. A faint running sound came into Mistykit's ears. Turning, she saw Cloverpaw run into camp as if badgers were chasing her, eyes wide like owls. Mistykit wondered why. Was she playing a game of tag? But a game of tag wouldn't make a cat so scared?

Mistykit watched as Cloverpaw went towards Lionstorm, apparently the deputy according to Dustkit, and panted, "Nightclaw...went..." she took a few sharp breaths, "ShadowClan..." Mistykit was surprised. Nightclaw was pretty otter-brained if he chose to cross over to ShadowClan territory. Cloverpaw didn't need to finish, since Nightclaw limped in, leaning on Ivybramble and Mallowheart. Nightclaw's black pelt was ruffled and his hind leg had a large gash. His face was pale, and amber eyes dull. Nettlepelt followed behind, helping him with the leg, wrapping it with a few cobwebs, but it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding. He turned to Mintpaw and yowled, "Get Leafspots or Briarstar!" Mintpaw nodded swiftly and charged into the medicine den first. Mistykit blinked a few times before she let the situation sink in. "Why do I have such great timing?" she muttered. "Now I get to see a bloody leg on my first day out." Spottedkit smiled. "Yep. Perfect timing." Mistykit leaned over and whispered, "Let's follow Mintpaw to Briarstar's den!" Spottedkit gave her a tap that meant 'yay!'. She comes up with these things.

As they walked towards a small bush where they could hide, they squeezed in. Mistykit looked up after pawing out an incredibly prickly thorn off of her pelt. What she saw was dazzling. It had a hole in the top of the den, and at the bottom was a very small creek. Inside sparkled with the sun's embrace, and in the middle was a huge oak, hidden by the cliffs. _I take back what I said about this being the worst day out. It's amazing!_ Mistykit felt like she should keep an eye out for Mintpaw, but then decided that she wouldn't try to find them anyways. Mistykit looked sideways at her twin, and saw the sky-colored eyes shine with excitement. As she wondered if she had that look, Mintpaw suddenly looked into their bush with annoyance. "What are you two doing?" Jumping back, Mistykit tried to make her eyes round and innocent. "We're looking at the leader's den." It wasn't wrong or right, so Mistykit figured she should say that. Mintpaw scoffed, "You still shouldn't be here. Go to-" "Mintpaw! Help me with Nightclaw's leg!" Leafspots exclaimed. Mintpaw sighed and ran off. Spottedkit jumped and said, "At least we're safe!" Then, Mintpaw ran back, and yelled, "Go back, please!" Her please sounded genuine, so Spottedkit slowly turned and ran back towards the nursery. Mistykit followed behind, and as her paws touched grass again instead of stone, she sent a last glance behind. _What was so wrong about looking into the leader's den? It wasn't like the leader would suddenly die. Why does it seem like RiverClan is so mean to us?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Spottedkit! I was having this really great dream-" "And now you can join me in a really great walk!" Spottedkit grumbled. "Now hurry up, or we will be caught!" Mistykit lashed her tail but said nothing. Spottedkit just sighed._ This will be fun, why can't Mistykit just _see _that?_ "Mistykit!" Spottedkit hissed under her breath. Her so called sister was being a really big pain in the tail, right then, fake snoring. "Fine, I'm leaving without you!" She turned away, and went out of the nursery, paws meeting reeds, eyes brimming with excitement._ The sun seems brighter than ever! It's another new day! Exploration time!_

Spottedkit whiffed in the scent of green-leaf. _This is such an amazing day!_ The sound of the bird's songs were in the distance, and the sun was just rising, making the leaves of the willows and reeds dappled with glows of light. She paced herself ahead, holding a _mrrow_ of amusement when she saw Brackenkit snoring and waking Bluepool up, she mumbling, "I should of named him Snorekit!" She froze for a moment when Mintpaw emerged from the medicine den. She was still a bit frightened of the pretty light gray she-cat. But Mintpaw just gave her a slight nod and went back to the medicine den. Continuing her path to the outskirts of camp (of course with no one noticing), she saw the shimmering river that provided something called fish to the clan, and relaxed under a willow tree. _This is so pretty! Mistykit is missing out on everything!_ She thought, before drifting off to sleep, unintentionally. It was just so comfortable!

She awoke to find a great sunny place, shimmering everywhere. "Wha?" Her heart pounding, she let a wriggle of excitement flow through her body. _This must be StarClan!_ She raced around, inspecting every scent, every reed. _Wow!_ She was so caught up with the scenery and wonder, she didn't notice the cat behind her until he spoke. "Hello Spottedkit." he whispered. Surprised, Spottedkit turned around and was face to face with Crookedstar, the legendary leader of RiverClan, friend of Bluestar from ThunderClan. His pelt was intertwined with glimmering stars, and his eyes were kind. His jaw wasn't fixed, but it didn't seem to bother Crookedstar. His eyes gave off an amused glint, like he was thinking,_ Kits these days. Was I ever like that?_ Spottedkit stared at him_._ _This is amazing! I'm meeting a StarClan cat, and I'm not even a leader or medicine cat! _She thought. _What does he want to tell me? Am I supposed to be a leader? _She was full of energy from the thought of being inside the leader's den. Crookedstar mewed,"Spottedkit, the truth must be shown, so it will be shown." "What?" Spottedkit mewed back, "What do you mean?" She almost blurted,_ Just tell me straight up flea-brain!_ but he was a legendary leader. He was fading away, up into the sky, and Spottedkit woke to find herself back under the willow tree.

Grumbling as Spottedkit tried to stand up, she tried to figure out what Crookedstar meant. But she couldn't make sense of his words. How she so wanted to strangle the cat! But he was a legendary leader!_ Oh why did he have to be a legendary leader! _Spottedkit almost yowled. Still confused over Crookedstar's words, she went over to the RiverClan camp, sneaking back into the milky nursery.

"Mistykit?" She scanned the nursery, picking out her sister's blue-gray pelt. She shook Mistykit gently, not wanting her to wake the whole camp. Sliverleaf almost woke up, and Spottedkit had to take forever to finally get to Mistykit without her mother waking and scolding her. "Mistykit!" she said, more urgently, "I have something to tell you!" Mistykit woke, scrambling to her paws. "Okay, okay! I'll wake up!" Her whiskers twitched. "What?" "SHUSH!" Spottedkit hissed. "Over here." Spottedkit said cautiously, looking around before tracing her steps. Mistykit followed, muttering under her breath about having a fur ball for her twin. Spottedkit would get her back later. This was important, and her sister was acting like it was going to be the end of the Clans if she missed her sleep. "Okay, now sit down over here." Spottedkit flicked her tail towards a clump of reeds, where she had lay down on, and entered StarClan territory. "So?" Mistykit asked. "This better be worth the time I could be sleeping in my warm den." Taking a huge breath, Spottedkit started the whole story of her extraordinary walk, stating every possible detail. Mistykit's eyes grew wide. "What does this mean?" she whispered. "I don't know, but it must be important!" Spottedkit replied. "Maybe we'll be leader and medicine cat!" Mistykit widened her eyes. "I get to be leader!" Spottedkit whined, "He went to me! I should be leader!" They got into an arguement that lasted until sunhigh. Spottedkit noticed and gulped. "Sliverleaf is going to kill us." Mistykit stopped and sighed. "No going out today." "Aww...the nursery is so stuffy and boring!" Spottedkit muttered. Then she followed Mistykit into camp, and prepared for the long lecture from her mother. She did this by collecting sticks to hide behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mistykit tried to sleep, and put her tail over her nose. But, she could only think of how amazing and seemingly unreal was her sister's story. _She got to meet Crookedstar! I want to meet him_... But Mistykit had insisted on sleeping, and that was her fault. Pelt burning in embarrassment, she stood up, circled around, and sat back down. _Okay, I'm becoming Spottedkit._ Mistykit thought in annoyance. Why did she insist on sleeping! But slowly, as the night became darker than before, and the river ran in rhythm, Mistykit felt her eyelids drooping, and she fell into sleep.

"Spottedkit! Okay! Just stop!" Mistykit grumbled as she felt herself waking up. She unwillingly tried to open her eyes. _Will her sister ever stop having fun in the morning?_ But as Mistykit opened her eyes a bit, she widened them all the way. _No...was this really happening?_ But as Mistykit sniffed and prodded the reeds, she still felt wary. _There's no way...I can't be in StarClan! Right?_ "Hello, Mistykit." a soft voice resounded. Mistykit turned around, and she thought she would never be as surprised as then. "Leopardstar?" Mistykit's mouth was open. Leopardstar seemed different than depicted in the stories the elders talked about. She didn't seem weak or unsure at all, and her glossy pelt was filled with...stars! Her eyes were wise, and she seemed at peace. Mistykit wondered if you would become happier in StarClan._ If that's the case, Spottedkit will be even more unbearable.._. Suddenly, Mistykit hoped her sister never came to StarClan. "Mistykit, I am here to tell you something. Something that you need to know." Mistykit closed her mouth. "That's what Crookedstar said..." "Yes, and I know he left your sister in a confused state, but he ran out of time." Leopardstar murmured. "I don't have much time either, so let me say this once." Mistykit nodded. She wasn't going to interrupt, even though she wanted to ask so many things. Leopardstar took a breath.

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars shall turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame._

Mistykit was waiting to pour Leopardstar with questions. _What did this have to do with me and Spottedkit? Do we have to find them?_ But as the last word was uttered, Leopardstar faded into mist, and Mistykit found herself back in the nursery."Mistykit!" Silverleaf's voice rang in her ears. "You don't know how many times I called you!" she sounded angry, but soon her voice softened. "It's time you got hungry." Sliverleaf held Mistykit close. Suckling near her belly, Mistykit thought, _I wish I can just stay like this forever without all these prophecies and such. _

Mistykit left the nursery just in time to hear Briarstar's howl. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Highledge!" _What now?_ Mistykit wondered. _Some of us don't even know how to swim._ Mistykit muttered under her breath. She didn't like Briarstar, he seemed too suspicious. Looking next to her, she saw Spottedkit. _I need to tell her about the dream..._ But everyone came out to see what was going on, and she didn't want to tell the other cats, which was strange at first, but now the determination seemed firm. Briarstar's voice echoed again across the whole camp. "Ivybramble, Duskpelt are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Ivybramble and Duskpelt nodded. _Oh, a warrior ceremony!_ Mistykit mused, eyes suddenly sparkling. This was her first time seeing a warrior ceremony, and she wanted to do it perfect of course. Briarstar continued, "I, Briarstar, leader of RiverClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Do you do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Cloverpaw meowed. Her eyes shone with nervous energy, yet blended with a kind of excitement. "I do." Sagepaw echoed. He was more solemn, and very serious. Mistykit thought he wouldn't be a bad mentor. " Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sagepaw, from now on, you will be known as Sagewhisker. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Briarstar turned to Cloverpaw. "Cloverpaw, from now on, you will be known as Cloverleaf. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior." The two new warriors's eyes glimmered with pride and excitement as the Clan shouted their new names out loud. "Why do we do this?" Mistykit whispered to Spottedkit. "Oh, it's so StarClan can hear and know, according to Shademoon and Nightbreeze." Spottedkit is a good information source. "Sagewhisker, Cloverleaf, Sagewhisker, Cloverleaf!" Mistykit felt Spottedkit's fur jump in excitement, and when Mistykit looked into her sister's eyes, she saw longing in them. But Mistykit wasn't movitated. She was frightened, and she couldn't be happy. _Why do we have to be chosen as cats with super natural power? At least, that's what Leopardstar was trying to tell me right?_

At night, Cloverleaf and Sagewhisker silently sat vigil. But Mistykit was determined to find out what the dream meant. Pricking her ears, she found her sister and padding towards her, she prodded Spottedkit. Spottedkit was still asleep though so Mistykit gave up. _I guess this can wait 'till morning._ She let out a huge yawn, curled up and fell asleep. "Otter dung!" she muttered when she found Spottedkit whimpering in her dream. She was hurt badly though, so Mistykit couldn't move her. Then, it changed suddenly, and she saw Leopardstar with Crookedstar. They spoke in one voice.

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars shall turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mmm!" Spottedkit woke with a start. Mistykit was whimpering. After a whole two moons, the light ginger and white she-cat sighed. Spottedkit and her sister decided to focus on their lives, just until they were apprentices to focus on the prophecy given to them. But both Mistykit and Spottedkit still got urgent dreams telling them that they had to listen from Leopardstar and Crookedstar, and every night, the nursery's other inhabitants were hostile to them, everyone always muttering about how much they seemed to squirm and yelp. Even Sliverleaf seemed miffed..At this thought, Spottedkit's fur just went hot, and she stared at the fading stars above. Give these prophecies to the medicine cats and the leader. Even the deputy would be able to do something! Thinking about this lifted her spirits a bit. Her twin and her were the ones entrusted with the prophecy. They must be special! Does that mean her family was special? Sliverleaf apparently was a normal RiverClan cat, but...suddenly, Spottedkit got a great idea. Building up on that thought, Spottedkit gave a little smile to herself. She was going to do just that! Of course, Mistykit was still sleeping. No help from her.

Trying not to smile, Spottedkit screamed in the middle of the night, "MANGE-PELT!" That was when all of RiverClan might have woke. Well, they should've, since the flapping and chirping of alarmed birds far away resounded in Spottedkit's ears. Spottedkit, putting her plan to action, pretended to be asleep. She didn't need another lecture. Luckily, she got to hear what she wanted, the information of her father.

Lionstorm padded in, along with most of the clan, looking at Spottedkit. Sliverleaf was probably pointing at her, since Sliverleaf knew it came from her. Spottedkit hoped her mother could still hear, which was kind of a genuine feeling. Her pelt started to burn under the clan's gazes, and she slightly wriggled. Sliverleaf, however, said something good. "Just like her father, just like him." she murmured. Shademoon, who came in soon after, heard Sliverleaf. "You'd think your kits would be more like you Sliverleaf, then that stupid excuse for a cat!" It continued, Spottedkit listening hard. A soft voice seemed to hold back a laugh. "Yes, just like-"_ Who? Who? _But Mallowheart's sweet voice faded, and everyone in the nursery fell silent.

_ No! No! You're supposed to say his name! _Spottedkit thought desperately. More importantly, Spottedkit was surprised that Mistykit was STILL sleeping! And she was right next to Spottedkit! But the streaks of dawn came in and the cats looked at the sky. The Clan exited, and Spottedkit burned in fury. Mistykit (finally!) woke, and was startled. "Why does it smell like the whole clan was here a moment ago?" Sliverleaf eyed Mistykit, like she was thinking, _Seriously?_ Spottedkit just pretended to wake and yawned, though she felt her mother shift her gaze towards Spottedkit, wondering whether she was really not awake or not, most likely. Spottedkit leaned over, and hissed to her sister, "We need to talk. Bring Willowkit, we need to talk about ourselves!" Spottedkit decided to tell her other sister out of the blue, and she didn't know why. Mistykit just nodded, with a confused look on her face, and went to wake Willowkit. Spottedkit, padded out of the nursery, and bathed in the warmth of the sun, and padded at a falling leaf. She then hurried to the willow where she had first met Crookedstar, and sat down. She hoped her sister would know what to do.

Soon, her sister emerged with the needed-yet-annoyed light gray she-cat who was rubbing her eyes, and Spottedkit gave them each a good look. She began to tell them of the words she heard the clan say about their father, and then she nodded to Mistykit, who told Willowkit of the prophecy. Willowkit's eyes were as big as a den of ten cats when they finished their story. Spottedkit hoped her sister's eyes wouldn't fall out.

"Could it be true?" Willowkit whispered. You could barely call it a whisper, since Spottedkit and Mistykit's ears strained to hear them.

"Of course!" Spottedkit answered. Mistykit nodded, then muttered to herself a bit loudly, "I kind of noticed the yowl." Spottedkit hid a scoff.

"But that means we have all that responsibility!" Spottedkit snapped back to Willowkit. Willowkit's eyes grew from shocked to cold. "We need to tell Leafspots or Briarstar!"

Mistykit lashed her tail furiously. "NO!" Mistykit shrieked. "We'd be feared, and we will be even more apart then ever from our Clan!"

"Then what?" Willowkit asked, eyes burning with honey colored flame. "Why did you even hide this from me?" Spottedkit sensed a fight was going to start.

"Please, we all are annoyed with this bu-" Spottedkit tried to reason desperately with Willowkit.

"REALLY? WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHY WE HAVE TO BE THE ONES?" Willowkit couldn't take it anymore. "CONSIDER ME NOT PART OF THIS STARCLAN NONSENSE YOU'RE TELLING ME!"

Mistykit and Spottedkit were shocked, and Spottedkit opened her mouth. She tried to reply, but the question was way too hard. Willowkit just flashed a last look, and then turned and pelted back to the camp, the camp of her clan. Spottedkit was still stunned. It wasn't supposed to go like that! Mistykit sniffed. "Well, your plan worked. She might tell Briarstar or Leafspots. Maybe even Mintpaw." Spottedkit muttered, "Not helping." and she started to bristle. Why did Mistykit have to ruin it? But Spottedkit knew the real reason why she was so annoyed. It was because she herself didn't know anything either. Irritated, she looked through the willow's leaves, and saw a very few number of lights streaming down, barely visible. _It's almost dark_...she thought wistfully. Perhaps Spottedkit doing rushing things way too quick. But she already did something.

She turned, padding towards the camp, where it was always peaceful. She noticed that she was hungry, and remembered her first taste of fish. She started to drool, and went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump water vole. While she ate, her tail twitched. She bit down on the vole, but couldn't feel better. She sighed. Fish would be better. But Mistykit always took it first. When it came to prey, she was fast. Great StarClan, Mistykit deemed to think life was about 'sleep and eat your heart out'. A last pleasant thought, Spottedkit finished the vole, returned to her mother's embrace, and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to take her away from the living. But of course, Spottedkit always ended up in sunlight and the world again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mistykit let out a huge yawn, after waking to the rushing of the river. After Spottedkit shouted in the middle of the night, (she must have woken up!) she didn't get a good night's sleep. Mistykit let out a whimper, her sisters had never had such a harsh argument. In fact, they never had had an arguement! She couldn't understand why Willowkit was so harsh. _I actually thought she would have had a dream too...This isn't the only thing, who is our father? This has got to stop. We are finding out who our father was now. Then this might all clear up. _But, that was all nonsense. Mistykit didn't even know where to begin. Plus, Spottedkit didn't wake her up at all, so she and her sisters were probably too miffed at each other to talk, much less work together. So, Mistykit closed her eyes again. Sleep always felt like a great option.

After waking up a second time due to Sliverleaf's scolding, Mistykit decided to think of something to actually give progress to the mystery. After a few hours of rolling and groaning and sighing, she finally thought of something great. _Yay? _

Mistykit walked up to Mallowheart with huge adorable eyes. (at least, tried to.) She was hoping this would help. Mallowheart looked worried, "What's wrong Mistykit?" she asked. Mistykit gulped. "Who is our father?" she blurted out. Both relief and fear flooded Mallowheart's eyes. Mistykit could tell Spottedkit was keeping her ears prickled for any information she could get from Mistykit's exchange from right behind her, as she was pretending to play with a moss ball. After a tiny harsh breath, Mallowheart seemed to have made a hard decision. Mistykit was so hopeful, that the answer knocked the breath out of her. "I can't tell you that." Mallowheart said that so firmly Mistykit knew she wouldn't change her mind. So she walked away tail drooping. _Wait!_ _The prophecy says we're entertwined by blood so that must mean their father was the same?_ Excited that she finally thought of something that needed common sense, she let out a leap. _I must be being influenced by Spottedkit_. Mistykit thought harshly as she felt embarrassed by her actions. Her thoughts were broken by Briarstar's yowl, "Today we shall take back Sunningrocks!" A yowl of approval came from the crowd, "I"ll take Mallowheart, Ivybramble, Duskpelt, Berrytail, Sorrelpaw, Echopaw, and-" "I'll go!" Silverleaf's voice rang from the nursery. "I've been in the nursery longer than any queen. I must do something..." Briarstar nodded. "And Lionstorm, now let's go!" Mistykit's was simply shocked and worried. Was I that into thought? Is Sliverleaf going to be okay? Those thoughts drifted in her mind for a bit until Mistykit shook it out. No, that's not going to happen to Sliverleaf! And it's fine if I was that into thought! Yet those words seemed hollow to herself, and Mistykit could only sit down and wait for her mother to come back.

Mistykit still stared at Silverleaf disbelievingly when she walked up to Mistykit and said, "Don't worry. I 'll be back." she gave Mistykit a swift lick before doing the same to Spottedkit and Willowkit. Mistykit walked up to her littermates she opened her mouth to speak but Willowkit beat her to it, she snorted, "More about this StarClan prophecy? You don't get it do you? We're kits! Not warriors! Not even apprentices! All this is just fish-brained!" she turned around and stomped out of the nursery. Spottedkit just shrugged, "You can't blame her," she meowed, sounding like she gave up explaining. "She never had a dream like us." _Pfft, never had a dream? She wouldn't even listen! She didn't even let me start!_ "So what was it you wanted to say?" Spotttedkit asked. Mistykit looked at her paws, unsure after Willowkit's peculiar reaction. She took a deep breath and told all her thoughts to Spottedkit. Spottedkit nodded thoughtfully, "This could be true. But we could be connected differently too." Mistykit agreed silently. "Let's keep our thoughts away from Willowkit. We already have enough problems..." Spottedkit nodded slowly.

After a long period of time cuddling with her sister in the nursery, a gasp sounded from the opening of camp. Jumping up, Mistykit and her sister looked outside. Willowkit came out of nowhere, and demanded, "What happened?" Fernpelt came up to her and said, "Look..."_Look? _Mistykit gave out a sorrowful gasp, followed by Spottedkit's muttering of _no, no, no_... The patrol had come back blood soaked. _They lost. _The next thing she noticed was a familiar silver tabby limping into camp and collapsed right when she got in. _Silverleaf! No she can't die! _"Leafspots! Leafspots! Leafspots! Help Silverleaf!" Briarstar nodded dully. "She got it worst of all." He murmured as Leafspots rushed into action, terror glinting in her eyes. "Mintpaw, cobwebs," Leafspots began listing all the herbs she needed. Mintpaw rushed off. Mistykit stared eyes wide. _No, no, no! Don't leave me! You promised you would always be here for me! _Slowly_,_ Sliverleaf opened her eyes weakly and smiled sorrowfully at her and her sisters as she disappeared into the medicine den.

Once Leafspots supposedly finished, she nodded, "I've done all I can, her life is in the hands of StarClan now." _StarClan please don't let her die!_ Leafspots rushed off out of the medicine den and turned around to yell, "If there's anything wrong, call me _immediately_!" at Spottedkit, Mistykit, and Willowkit who dug their faces into Silverleaf's fur as they rushed into the den. Mistykit noticed Silverleaf move. _She's alive!_ But her breathing was still fast and very shallow. _She must have lost a lot of blood._ Mistykit took a deep breath to calm herself. She could barely look sideways, but she sensed Spottedkit trembling and Willowkit holding back a cry.

_Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. _Mistykitkept saying it but she knew things would _not_ be alright. All she could do was watch as her mother faded from the world. Falling into panic, she repeated the meaningless words. _Everything will be okay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_No. No. No_. Spottedkit was dull with grief. Willowkit and Mistykit were no better. It was as if everything she had was gone. World? What world? There was no world. The only world in her mind had the spotlight on her, her sisters, and her dying mother. Leafspots had hinted that Sliverleaf might live, but the unbelieving look in her eyes sealed that her mother most likely would die, unless StarClan made a miracle. Feeling her mother's slowing pulse, Spottedkit sniffed. The pulse changed dramatically to an unnerving slow pace, and Spottedkit wanted to cry. The beat was fading... a voice entered Spottedkit's drooping ears. If she was imagining it or not, the she-cat wasn't sure, but it was the silky voice of her mother. She choked back so many wails. _"I love you..."_ the sound faded from Spottedkit's mind as she looked stricken at her mother's body, which was still unmoving. Spottedkit had to let everything out, and she heard Willowkit doing the same, but in a lesser degree. Mistykit was just looking dully at Sliverleaf's fur, with no emotion in her face. A torrent of tears followed though, and the medicine den was filled with ear-splitting cries and wails.

When Spottedkit couldn't cry anymore, for her throat was dry, Spottedkit put her nose in Sliverleaf's fur. Then her belly grumbled a bit, her stomach feeling empty. But she didn't care. Maybe she should starve. She might see her mother in StarClan, if she didn't make it too at least. After long, long moments, her stomach rumbled again. Spottedkit had lost track of time. But, she felt another tremor of hunger. The ripples continued until Spottedkit was unconscious with hunger, barely making out the others staring at her in shock, noses in Sliverleaf's pelt. She closed her eyes and her body collapsed. Though she tried to block out the noises around her, it took a few minutes to finally fall into the darkness of sleep.

_The scent of green leaf?_ Spottedkit opened her eyes. She slowly stood, ears twitching. _Leaf fall began today, so how is it green leaf?_ Then the stars above Spottedkit swirled, and starry outlines of warriors filled the area. Spottedkit could only stare. Was she already joining StarClan? Spottedkit looked around the warriors, and she saw her mother, who was looking at her kit with desperately wanted to go to her mother and bury her face in Sliverleaf's fur, but somehow she couldn't move. _This is so frustrating!_ Spottedkit wanted to cry. Then, a bright ginger pelt came out from the starry ranks of StarClan, and they all parted. Even the golden spotted leader in the back and the tell-tale crooked jaw stepped back and made way. Spottedkit couldn't believe what was happening to her, and wondered if this was really _real_.

"F-Firestar?" she stammered. Firestar just stood there, giving her a slight nod, eyes glinting with an amount of amusement. "Spottedkit, listen. You must not join us. Not yet." Spottedkit opened her mouth to protest, but a black she-cat interrupted her. "You're Spottedkit correct?" Spottedkit shrugged. "Do you know who I am?" Spottedkit thought hard. "Hollyleaf?" "Yes" Hollyleaf said. "Look, listen to Firestar. He knows best. Or do you want Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing to come and tell you?" "N-no!" she answered. "They're _really_ scary with the powers they have. Plus, Jayfeather is so grumpy, and he'll send me back here the moment I actually-!" "Hey!" a tom retorted in the middle of the crowd. "Come on Jayfeather, she's just telling the truth." a golden-furred tom replied, clearly holding back a purr. A light gray she-cat pushed her way through, pushing Jayfeather. "Lighten up, and you probably won't be called grumpy." All three of them seemed amused at Spottedkit's first sentence, though Spottedkit couldn't figure out why. Spottedkit was confused. Why were ThunderClan's ancestors here anyways to talk to her? Firestar's gentle mew entered her thoughts. "Spottedkit, learn of your power. You and your sisters. You must." _What? What power?_ But Firestar ignored her. Lifting his head, the rest of StarClan stood. They took a breath, and chanted.

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars will turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame_.

But before Spottedkit could question his words, the warriors faded, and she saw herself in the medicine den. Leafspots was frantic, and she was asking Bluepool to give her some milk she saw.

Silently, she just suckled; she didn't want to complain, but she wanted fish instead of the milk. The milk didn't taste like Sliverleaf at all. But she silently went on drinking, until she was full. Then she drifted to sleep, it washing over her like a wave. With the prophecy still in her mind.

Spottedkit tossed and turned hearing the prophecy but knew she couldn't avoid it. Yet she wanted to reach towards the sky and escape this confusing prophecy.

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars shall turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame._

Spottedkit let out a whimper. Why was this happening to_ her _and her family?

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars shall turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame.__._

_There will be six, entertwined by blood, who will have more power than the jay, dove, and lion. But before they can preserve peace, they must know of their existence, or the stars shall turn dark, and the rivers will go up in flame.  
__  
_

* * *

Sorry for taking down this Chapter and Chapter 7! (^_^'') I needed to preview it the drafts, and so it was for a short look through. But then, I needed to go for a while, and it kind of stayed. Sorry! X( I'm going to try to upload Chapter 7, and then maybe Chapter 8. If you do have suggestions or questions and such, you can email them at the email on my profile! (It doesn't show when I type it here...) :D Hope to see you again! (^_^b)

-Alyssa Frost aka Frost's Feather


End file.
